Duncan MacDuncan
Duncan MacDuncan was the chieftain of the MacDuncan clan. He was the mate of Cathmor MacDuncan and the birth father of Liam MacDuncan. Description Duncan MacDuncan was an old dire wolf. Once he had dark grey and white fur, but with age, it had turned almost white. There were bare patches on his shoulder that revealed scars from long ago fights. His shoulders suggested a landscape of the battlefields that he had known. Like scorched land, it was as if his fur had refused to grow there. Duncan's eyes were green, the color of streams that ran down from glaciers in the high country. There was also a notch in one of his ears, possibly ripped by a cougar. In Shadow Wolf he looks into a fire, and he found out about the second Long Cold, so he may have foresight. Family Cathmor MacDuncan - Mate Liam MacDuncan The Second - Birth Son Dunforth MacDuncan - Birth Father Liam MacDuncan The First- Grandfather Duncan MacDuncan The Second - descendant History 'Lone Wolf' In Lone Wolf, Duncan is seen when he attends a meeting between the other chieftains. He, along with the other chieftains, thought that Faolan had the foaming mouth disease and went to the Sark of Slough. She brought them hot coals to burn Faolan with. during the chase Duncan was having trouble due to his old age. However they managed to trapFaolan in a forest of fire. Faolan, having been taught how to jump and stand on his hind legs by Thunderheart, jumps over the wall of fire. Duncan was surprised that Faolan had escaped the hot flames and offered to let the malcadh ''join his clan. 'Shadow Wolf' As punishment for letting the moose get away in the ''byrrgis, the lords of Faolan and Heep's pack decide Faolan must be given the Gnaw Bite. To make it more humiliating, Heep is assigned to do it. However, because of the print in the mud, left by Faolan's spiral mark, Heep refuses. This resulted in Lord Claren flinging him away. Lord Claren and Lord Bhreac jump on Faolan, and decide he must visit the dying chieftain. At the Carreg Gaer, an elder brings him into the raghnaid. His mate, Cathmor, lays a calming paw on his flank, and Duncan wonders if Faolan has firesight, a rare ability to see through the flames. The chieftain wonders if the young gnaw wolf sees the cold before the summer moons, if the Long Cold would return. He calls to Lord Adair, the second-highest lord of the'' raghnaid'', to read the bone of the mishave of the hunt, carved by Heep. After the bone is read, the MacDuncan chieftain taps his tail, as a sign for a private conversation. He asks Faolan what he thinks about the bone, and Faolan says it is not carved well. Duncan asks, "What am I supposed to do with you, lad?" and Faolan says that he is not a good gnaw wolf. Duncan then tells the young wolf that that's not the problem, and says that what the problem is is that he is not a good clan wolf. He then tells Faolan about gaddergnaws, and that it could be his chance. Faolan is then led away from the raghnaid. Later, in the chapter "The Paw of Thunderheart", Faolan hears the skreeleen Alastrine's howl that Duncan had passed away. He then hears Cathmor howling for the loss. It was a terrible time for the chieftain to die, because there was no sign of the Star Ladder that led to the heavenly Cave of Souls. The stars had slipped to the west, ' ' and in a few nights, would entirely disappear for three winter moons. Cathmor also howls her thanks, as if he had died sooner, his spirit would have to wait until spring to reach the Cave of Souls. Near the end of the novel, Cathmor asks to lick Faolan's carved story bone, confessing that she believes she has not treated him well. She tells him that he is a member of the Watch of the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes now. Faolan tells her that he represents the MacDuncan clan, and Cathmor tells him, voice cracking, that her mate had believed in him. Later, after Faolan chases Heep to the Outermost, Liam MacDuncan says that he feels his father's presence with them. Death In the annocentment of the ''gaddergnaw'' games in Shadow Wolf, Duncan dies of old age shortly after Faolan leaves to go on his punishment journey for ruining the byrrgis hunting session.﻿ Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Lone Wolf Characters Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Chieftains Category:MacDuncan Wolves Category:Template documentation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Star Wolf Category:Protagonists